


Heads

by kyko



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, donald trump is a scumbag and deserves to rot in hell, even if it looks like i tried, no i am not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyko/pseuds/kyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donald Trump and Bernie Sanders both want to top, can they settle things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads

**Author's Note:**

> No libel intended obviously, blah blah don't sue me

"Donald."

"You cheated and you _know_ it!" Trump exclaimed with a pronounced gesture, pinning the shiny piece of metal to the finished wood surface.

"Come on, even _you_ know better than that," Sanders scoffed with a smug expression of victory. "We had a deal."

The two grown men often argued at great length, not unlike children, not unlike their usual selves, about trivial issues such as this one.

Argument of the day?

Which one of them was to, well, _take initiative_ in the bedroom, which was to be settled by the sacred coin flip.

"Well, you cheated."

" _Mmhmm?_ " Sanders provoked. "Keep in mind, I'm doing you a favor by considering this."

Trump's eyes narrowed spitefully.

"You went last time," Sanders finished. _And all the other times._ "I shouldn't even be doing this much for you."

Silence.

"You know what, Bernie?" he started in a placid tone, the floor squeaking as Trump rose from his seated position, grasping the blankets around him, now towering over the smaller man.  
"Fuck you, you _know_ you always love it when I take control," he smirked,  
draping the fabric over his shoulders, storming out of the room in a rather comical manner.

"You _always_ have to get what you want, don't you?" Sanders shouted.

"Asshole," he got in return.

Alone for a while, Sanders briefly wondered if he should call him back.

Maybe if he just waits, he will return.

Who was he kidding, he knew the drama queen was always the one to drag things out longer than necessary.

Maybe just give in? 

Trump wasn't exactly _wrong._

Sanders swallowed his pride and gathered what he was wearing to _basically_ clothe himself before presenting himself to the other man.

He slumped out of the bedroom and into the living room, to find Trump wrapped up in his blanket on the couch, sulking like a child in time-out.

"Donald?" he requested, coming up behind him to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," he barked.  
"Unless you've had a change of heart," he added more calmly after a pause, his scowl changing into a smirk.

"Donald," he sighed. "We can't go through this every time we have sex," Sanders put in, glancing to some far-off corner in the room. "We have to figure something out, so it's not always like," he trailed off. "We can't maintain _anything_ this way."

"Listen, I _know,_ but," Trump paused. "I can't do this."

"And _I_ can?" Sanders retorted.

"Well, no, it's just..." he trailed off.

"Are you... _nervous?_ " Sanders inquired with a sick curiosity. _Donald Trump,_ the _epitome_ of confidence... _Unsure? Insecure?_

"Nervous!" Trump scoffed. "Well, it's, um, just that, um, I, uh, never," he stammered.

"You've never," Sanders paused, looking for the appropriate term. " _...Bottomed?_ " he finished.

Inhale, downward glance.

Trump's eyes met his.

"No."

Sanders chuckled breathily, laying his hand on Trump's face.

"Why don't we do something about that, then?"


End file.
